U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,866, 3,180,110 and 3,698,203 show slush freezers of the general construction involved. Prior art devices typified by those illustrated in the aforementioned patents are subject to the problem that, in use, the agitator may tend to lift or move axially, thus to bring the movable fingers on the agitator into conflict or interference with the fixed fingers on the baffle.